Peace in Purity
by Ethereal Forest
Summary: With Watanuki happily paired off with Domeki what does the future hold for his former admirer and admired? A Himawari x Zashiki-Warashi yuri one-shot.


_I thought of this storyline last night and so dashed it out today before I forgot it. Hope you enjoy!_

_**Peace in Purity**_

I'm sewing frilled cuffs into a new dress in my living room when a light patter of raindrops beat against the glass doors behind me.

_A shower…?_

My mouth tugs itself to a frown. I was sure the last time I looked out, a short while ago, it had been sunny. With a small shrug I return to sewing some white lace through the sea of velvety black on my lap…

**Knock…knock**…

A timid knocking comes from the front of the house.

_Who? Must be Watanuki, but I haven't seen him in so long. Not since he became tied to his shop. In any case though that really didn't sound like his knock..._

I feel an amused smile replace the confused look on my face as I rise.

_Of course he's also somewhat tied to Domeki. Who'd have thought? But they balance so well. That must have been what Yuuko meant all along._

I reach my jade green front door. Unlatching it I swing it open and peer out into the bright light of mid-afternoon.

_It's cloudless and sunny? Oh..._

My attention switches to the thin, young woman wearing a silk-blue kinimo spiralled with green stems and pink blossoms. She's standing a few paces away and has an ethereal beauty to her somehow; perhaps the shining skin, or shimmering lavender hair or those pool like eyes. Somehow she seems familiar…

_Someone Domeki mentioned once?_

The women looks up hesitantly but then seeming to find some inner courage, straightens and looks directly at me.

"Are…Are you Himawari-chan?"

_Chan!_

The shock must have showed because she's already apologising with a bow and blush.

_Really rather sweet, but I've given up on becoming so close to anyone since I found out about... I mean I couldn't avoid people hanging out with me at their own peril but I could and can never love…even Watanuki…_

"I'm sorry. I must have got the wrong person. I'll go try somewhere else."

"No wait! I'm Himawari. I was just surprised you used chan."

"Oh!" The blush covers her entire face now. "Sorry, that's how I've always heard your name mentioned. I didn't mean to be rude."

_It's like some God's sick idea of a joke to always surround me with the kindest, sweetest people but bar me from becoming too close. Still one visit shouldn't cause harm to her and it would be rude to keep her outside._

"You weren't. I like it actually so call me by that if you like. What's your name?"

"Ah Zashiki-warashi."

_Zashiki…Oh! Could it be the sprite who was in love with Watanuki? Yeah I definitely remember Domeki mentioning her in passing. Well this should be interesting._

"Then can I call you Zashiki-chan?" She nods, relaxing a little.

"Do you want to come inside? I can put some tea on if you like?"

She hesitates and glances at the sky before nodding.

"Just water please though."

_Ah yes, she's a sprite_…

I turn and walk inside ensuring I'm a few paces ahead; it's best to keep some distance just to be safe.

"Close the door behind you," I add and hear it gently click shut.

I move into the small kitchen and begin filling a white cup, with bluebells etched round the side, with water.

"Take a seat Zashiki-chan. I won't be a moment."

_Ahhh! Having someone here is as bad as no one. Those dark thoughts of what might go wrong, all the time…_

I hear her seat slide into place as the kettle boils and I pour myself a beaker of tea into a matching mug with cherry blossom flowers. Then I move out to the old, rectangular oaken table where my dress is spread out over the part nearest the rear glass doors. There are still traces of water on the glass.

"Here," I say as I hand her the cup of water and move round to where I was sitting before; she's to my left. I put down my tea and fold my dress up and lay it on the floor. Sitting down I fix Zashiki with a friendly smile.

"So, what is it you want to discuss with me Zashiki-chan?"

Zashiki glances up at me with chestnut eyes, framed within her long, purple hair tha is fixed to the left by a broach of lilac flowers. A soft fragrant smell has filled the room making it feel a little less, well, dead.

"Well…You see I love Watanuki, but I don't think he feels the same..."

_And how! Must contain the urge to grin…_

"...and so I wasn't sure what to do. Then I remembered on occasions how Watanuki talked about you when I was watching him and how happy he looked and…so…"

_Oh dear Lord, this could be a fine mess._

"Are you in love with Watanuki, Himawari-chan?"

_Urk..._

"Hmmm? No. I've never been in love Zashiki-chan."

I can't help letting that last bit slip out. It's not like I get to talk to anyone about it much, but Zashiki's reaction surprises me. Her eyes are wide and brimming and her face is shocked.

"You've never been in love Himawari-chan! But that's so empty…"

I don't know whether to be annoyed or pleased at her innocent sympathy. At any rate it's not like I have had a choice.

"It's inevitable. You're a spirit, you must sense the bad luck that I carry with me. I can't love because any that get too close will be hurt or die."

I can't keep looking at her. She's too hard to lie to.

"I'm used to it by now so it's fine. Anyway where were we?"

It seems Zashiki herself had forgotten because it takes her a minute to gather her thoughts and answer.

"Oh, well, if you weren't going out with Watanuki I was hoping, well, that you'd be able to give me some tips on how to win him?"

For some reason she now seems almost reluctant to ask. I stifle a laugh.

"I would gladly but I think you'll find he's already more or less taken."

Her eyes go wide again but this time with surprise.

"He's already with someone else?"

"Yeah, with Domeki."

It's surprisingly cute how long it takes her to realise what that means.

"Domeki's the friend he's always with," she says with her brows furrowed. "But he's a man and Domeki's a man. Oh! Is that possible?"

_What?_

Well she's definitely as naïve as Domeki implicitly suggested, or rather from what I gleaned from what Domeki said…Amazing…

"Yeah, it's possible. Just as its possible for a girl to be with a girl."

_Crap! Just because I was thinking before…and don't like male superiority. _

Zashiki suddenly looks very thoughtful.

"Oh," she murmurs and the look she gives me makes me tingle, "I didn't realise…"

She blushes at my incredulous look.

"I'm a spirit so I only feel attraction to souls and having watched the earth I only ever saw women with men."

I take a sip of tea. I keep forgetting she's so much more, and in a way less than human.

"I am sorry though Zashiki. For a little while I was jealous of Domeki but seeing him and Watanuki together and how well they suited each other I couldn't be for long. Their souls are perfectly paired to suit each others weaknesses."

Zashiki watches on intently. I've clearly been alone too long because I'm really wishing I wasn't cursed and that I could be close to someone too.

_Someone like her_…

She blinks and murmurs,

"Balance...Yes you are right Himawari-chan."

I shrug.

"Well I've had plenty of time to watch on and study, it keeps me sane."

Zashiki starts glancing about my living room. It suddenly feels very bare, aside from the table, a few chairs and a large picture of the ocean there's nothing else.

"Are all human houses this lifeless?" Zashiki asks, almost to herself. It's my turn to be embarrassed.

"All my stuff's in my bedroom. My parents have a lot of money and insisted I used one of their houses when they sent me here when they were worried I was cursed. But as no one usually comes round there's no point adding anything else. I like it being barren anyway.

"_I'm really talking too much today."_

"Why?"

I find myself sucked into Zashiki's eyes.

"Because it reminds me of myself. It's comforting to know that there's at least a place as lonely as me."

There's a long pause and I end up glancing down at my dress and playing nervously with the hem of my dress.

"Himawari-chan?"

"Yes?"

"How would you describe love?"

_What? Where did this come from?_

"It's...Well when I was younger and naïve enough to try and love I felt a sense of wanting to protect, wanting to be with and wanting to share life with that person. But I'm hardly the best person to ask."

Zashiki blushes and looks at the floor. I'm curious now.

"Why do you ask?"

Drops of rain splash the window behind me.

_Again?_

For some reason this causes Zashiki to frown, rise and glide over to the window. I wonder if she's going to ignore the question and prepare to say something else.

"Because I think I might be in love with someone else, someone better balanced with myself," she says.

_Huh? Can she sense people telekinetically or something? I'm pretty sure she was set on Watanuki when she got here_.

"But you were wanting to impress Watanuki when you got here."

"Yes, but your words helped me realise there's someone else I love more and who's a better balance for my soul."

I half turn with my mouth open and feeling somewhat despairingly dizzy. My mouth starts drying up and I manage to gasp.

"You can't mean?"

Zashiki is still blushing but she looks into my eyes as her left hand fiddles with the pink bow on her kinimo.

"Yes Himiwari-chan, I do mean you."

"But…that's impossible!"

_I'm rightly angry. How dare she offer something so crazily good knowing that for me it's impossible?_

She closes the distance between us and her eyes urgently lock with mine.

"Himiwari, your bad luck can't affect me. It only affects humans and not spirits. I know it can't hurt me."

My breath catches in my throat.

_It's true. I couldn't affect Domeki because of his strong, pure spiritual presence. So of all the people about me a pure sprite would be the best protected. Well as with any spirit, completely protected._

"But…but…why me?"

"Because as soon as I met you Himiwari-chan I could sense your spirit was a kind and loving one; one that had been locked inside since you were born. And you Himiwari are beautiful and wise. In every way you are a perfect balance for me, for vestal sprites flourish best only with souls as kind and sweet and loving as yours. And when I look at you Himawari-chan I want to learn all there is about you, I want to hold you and heal your hurt and tears and share life with you. I love you."

Zashiki finishes and looks surprised. I get the impression she's never spoken so many words before in her life. Outside the rain is becoming heavier. Zashiki is facing my swivelled body, no more than a foot or so away. She takes a step back and starts to panic as a sob escapes my mouth and a tear stains my cheek.

"I'm sorry I've…"

_I'm crying_.

Only these tears don't feel like they've been squeezed from darkness.

"No, these are tears of joy Zashiki. Please don't leave me!"

The last phrase sounds a little panicked but the thought of her suddenly leaving before I've told her.

"I want to be with you Zashiki! If you're willing to be with me! I feel the same way, I love you too!"

Zashiki stops retreating and then takes a hesitant step forward. It's as though the room has suddenly ceased to exist, that time has ceased to exist and that all those years of dark nightmares have been overwhelmed by the hope and joy of the moment.

_I've been alone too long and it's selfish, but I need to know she's not scared and that this is real. I want her to know the depth of my own love._

"Kiss me," I whisper and find her face so close to mine.

Up close it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen; so natural and pure. I'd be worried she didn't find me half as attractive except her eyes can't lie and I already know she'd be incapable of deceiving herself. Her lips brush mine, hesitant and unsure of what to do. To be honest I'm not much more knowledgeable and at first settle for gently pressing my lips to hers and brushing against them. But I want to be closer still and so I snake an arm up and round Zashiki's shoulders and move her closer. I run my tongue gently along her lips and feel them part slightly so I let my tongue explore the gap and gasp as her own tongue flicks against mine. I flick back and press further, letting it push and fill the gap between her lips. Inside Zashiki's mouth it finds her tongue a loving tormentor; taking slow teasing licks along the rim of my own tongue. My whole body feels like its been set on fire and its only a lack of air that pulls us apart, gasping softly and gazing at each other with eyes seeing nothing else.

A sharp rap on the window jolts us both and breaks the spell. I glance up to see a red-haired woman with a face to match tapping the glass.

"Oh," Zashiki squeaks, blushing heavily. "It's Ame-Warashi, the rain sprite. She's my friend and travelling companion between home and here."

She slides open the door. It's hard to know if Ame-Warashi is angry, embarrassed or amused. For some reason I can sense all three…

"Well if you two lovebirds have quite finished!" She starts huffily.

"Zashiki, I demand an explanation! I thought you were trying to work out how to win over Watanuki?"

Zashiki blushes. "Well I was but it turns out he's not the one I'm meant to be with. I fell in love with Himawari-chan." Ame-Warashi snorts.

"Well it's certainly a better balance than either of you with Watanuki that's for sure. Your bad luck odour can't affect us sprites after all although it's not to my tastes. But have you thought about how it will work? If you're to be together you'll have to live in the spirit realm Himiwari, although you would still be able to visit this world."

She looks surprised as I smile.

"I couldn't think of anything better, as long as I can visit the odd friend then this world holds nothing worth hanging onto anymore." The rain sprite blinks twice and sighs.

"Love," she says with disdain.

_But it seems like she's actually rather please_d.

"Then we shall go and clear a way for you to come."

_But how long will that take?_

A gentle smile appears on Ame-Warashi's face.

"Don't worry. Not long. Within one of your weeks I should think. We will return, I promise…"

Alarm still clouds my face until Zashiki steps over and holds out her thumb.

"Pinkie swear," she whispers. "I will return within a week."

Smiling I hook my own thumb through Zashiki's.

"Pinkie swear," I say as my body relaxes. Ame-Warashi hoists her umbrella and takes a step out into the pouring rain.

"Time to go Zashiki," she calls.

"See you soon," Zashiki whispers as she draws away, sending tingles through my body. Then she skips outside beneath the umbrella and rises, waving, out of sight.

I watch the rain clear and sunshine fill the small trim garden outside knowing that at last I've found life amongst the black, black world around me.


End file.
